Stealer
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Zim's leaves, everythings a little differnt now. A new girl arrives and befriends Gaz. Dib is just still Dib, if not a downer. Zim comes back and changes everything again.


_**Intro.**_

The ticking was almost unnerving. Ticks from the clock, ticks from pencil on paper, ticks of broken desks. Gaz's eye twitched, middle school, the noises place on earth even when all is supposed to be silenced. She looked down at her test paper, already finished why all the other students struggled. Looking back up, she spotted the teach asleep at her desk. At least this teacher wasn't SUPER happy, like her teacher in elementary. Sighing Gaz looked to her brother; she had skipped a grade and was in with him now. He was looking out the window, already done with his test as well. She heard him sigh, he been doing that a lot since the end of elementary skool. Since Zim left. Gaz snapped her pencil at the thought, the stupid bug leaves and Dibs not happy. She threw her pencil on the ground, she couldn't blame him. Dib and Zim had gotten to be some kind of weird friends near the end, but then they fought and the alien left. Gaz didn't know what the big fight was about, probably something stupid. There was a buzz amid the ticking. Stupid noises, Gaz cursed. A loud voice filled the room.

"Miss Sydnie, WAKE UP!"The teacher snapped her head up and look groggily up to the ceiling.

"What...?" She whined.

"You're getting a new student!" The voice yelled.

"But I don't-"

"No buts!"

"Fine!" The teacher snapped and laid her head in her hands. Gaz swore she heard her mumble something about kill. Angry the teacher turned to the class, "Time to time you test in!" She order, there were a bunch of _awes _and _nos_. Gaz turned hers in with all the others, when the classroom door opened slowly, creaking as it went. Soon the door was completely open and everyone stared at the new kid. A girl, a little taller than Gaz, with dark blue hair and a gray hoodie on. The thing that caught Gaz eye was here necklace, a knife. How strange, Gaz clutched her skull necklace in thought. Wondering if it was from the same company...

"New Girl!" The teacher pointedly at her, like the kid ruined her life. "Announce your name and things, then sit." The girl frowned at the teacher but stood in front of the class.

"Hello." Her voice is kinda low, sounding almost spooky, "I am called Carmen." She smiled quickly then frowned again, "Where do I sit?" She asked in a sigh. The teacher point to the empty seat in front of Gaz. No one sat there, in fear that they'd do something wrong and enrage Gaz. Sadly it was the only seat left to take. Carmen walked slowly to the desk, looking at everyones face. When she sat at her desk, she didn't greet Gaz and pull out some paper. The teacher told everyone to shut it then fell asleep once more. Gaz was bored and looked over Carmens shoulder, Carmen was drawing Vampire Piggy Hunter! Gaz would have complemented it, but she felt that be stupid. Of course Carmen already knows she draws well. "You're in the light." Carmen said without looking up. Gaz glared at the tone but she still looked away from the picture and laid her head on her desk, willing for lunch to start.

_**[=**__**]**_

At lunch Gaz sat at her table, play her game as usual. Dib sat beside her eating and reading at the same time. Suddenly the table moved and Gaz to a peek up from her device. Carmen sat down at their table. Gaz looked around, guess no one warned her about the crazy kids. Carmen looked down at her food, "Is this edible?" she poked it with a spork.

"No." Gaz said boredly, going back to her game, killing piggies by the dozen. Carmen watched her, taking in everything.

"I see we have a lot in common." Carmen said with a laugh. Gaz glared at her, Carmen  
explained, "Same look for the same games, and" She pointed to the necklace then Gaz's. Gaz smirked, thats what she meant. "So what level you on. I'm on seventy-six. Also I didn't know they allowed games in this school." They didn't, but Gaz was too scary for teachers to mess with, no need for Carmen to know right now.

"Ninety-nine." Carmen stuttered and flailed her arms around, sound like a fish gasping for air.

"You are my new LOVE!" Carmen said jokingly. Gaz cringed at the word love but smiled all the same. "There are 105 levels! You're practically almost done." Carmen shook her head then looked seriously into Gaz's eyes, "Marry me." Gaz smirk grew, this girl was stupidly funny, maybe she won't be doomed.

"CARMEN STEALER YOU ARE CHECK OUT." The intercom spoke throughout the cafeteria. Carmen sighed.

"My moms taking me to the doctor." She said as goodbye. Carmen stood and quickly left the room. Gaz watched her go, feeling almost upset that they couldn't discuss the game more. The a blonde girl tripped Carmen as she walked by. Carmen fell on her face with a thud. Gaz cringed, poor new girl. Sitting with the crazies when you're not proven crazy yet, that go you bullied. Carmen picked herself up and looked at the blonde, something dark in her eyes. She garbe the girl's neck and leaned in close. Gaz was close enough to her Carmens words, "Ever try that again you might get hurt." Carmen flung the girl aside, she fell to the floor. Carmen turned back to Gaz, waved, then left all together like nothing happened. An all new respect formed in Gaz for Carmen. The girl acted silly, but she was dark. Dark and Scary; Carmen and Gaz. Already feeling friendship creep into her bones Gaz looked back down to her game, but something caught her eye first. Frowning, Gaz noticed a paper on the table. Thinking Carmen forgot it she picked it up. It was the Vampire Piggy Hunter picture from class. Gaz smoothed it out and put it in her back back for safe keeping then went back to her gaming.

Gaz Membrane and Carmen Stealer were fast friends all the way up to high school...

_**[======================================================================**__**]**_

**I drew a picture of a really creepy looking girl... dubed her Carmen. Shes a littled dark and mysterious, but in the story she's just dark and fun. Carmen is a knife/blade lover and is kleptomanic. Kleptomania wont be shown till later, maybe. The nexy chapter will start in high school, thisn was just an introduction showing Gaz's and Carmen's meeting and friendship formation.**


End file.
